Carta A La Poblacion Femenina De Hogwarts
by Moste-Angelo
Summary: Un Obstinado Harry Cansado De Sus Fracasos Amorosos Y Con Unos Cuantos Tragos Encima Decide Desahogarse...


Bueno Esta Es Una Historia Corta...Sin Sentido Alguno...Pero Es Algo Que Salió De Repente...Acepto Criticas...

Moste-Angelo...

Una Fria Noche De Febrero... En Una De Las Torres De Hogwarts Se Escuchan Los Lamentos De Un Joven...Cualquiera Que Hubiese Pasado Por Ahi Se Asustaria Tan Solo De Haber Escuchado A Un Adolescente Ebrio Despotricando Sobre Quien Sabe Que...

Nuestro Joven No Es Otro Que El Elegido...Y No Precisamente Para Derrotar A Voldemort...No...El Elegido Para Decir Todo Lo Que Cada Uno Piensa En Su Momento... Pero Observemos Que Ha LLevado A Harry Potter A Este Estado!.

Todo Comienza En El Dia De Los Enamorados En Hogsmeade...

Lugar: Rincón De Luz.. Hogsmeade.

Personajes Implicados: Harry Potter & Cho Chang!

En Un Ambiente De Mucha Cursileria En El Que Solo Se Puede Observar Besos...Palabras Empalagosas...Y Mucha Srs Mucha Azucar!!!! Tenemos Al Niño Que Vivio-...Con Su Pareja.. Todo Normal Todo Tranquilo...Claro Que Esto Es Lo Que Imagina La Gente Que Los Observa,.,,Peeeeero...

Cho!...Choo! dice un harry mas aburrido que nerd en discoteca...

Si Disculpa Que Me Decias? ...le dice una despampanante cho! realmente linda la oriental...

Nah Olvidalo Ya Me Perdi... contesta harry

con una gran cara de circunstancias comienza la oriental!! y harry solo puede esperar el suplicio...

Ves harry por estas situaciones es que nuestra relacion no avanza...siempre andas en el limbo nunca me prestas la atencion necesaria...siempre pendiente de mortifagos cosas oscuras y un largo etc...nunca tienes tiempo para mi...etc etc etc ...

y por si les quedan dudas!! un gran y largo eeeeeeeettttttttccccccccc...

(Cara de harry o.O)? el pobre chico solo pudo tratar de entender que demonios le acaban de decir!!!!

cho... !!! intenta e intenta CHOO!!!

pero cuando se encadena la chica se encadena!!!

no me veas asi que sabes que tengo razon...vere si me tiño el pelo de rojo a ver si aunque sea me confundes con weasley!

cho!!!!! decia y decia harry...pero como cosa rara:

harry quieres dejarme hablar por el amor de dios? decia cho...

pero cho!!!

cho nada ya me provocaste ahora dejame terminar...¡Cho! estas formando un escandalo!

me importa un bledo tu me tentaste a hablar ahora te la aguantas...

ya a estas alturas no habia una sola pareja en el pub que no se hubiese enterado de la excelente y super famosa vida amorosa de harry potter...

y blah blah blah harry esto hary lo otro blah blah...

10min Mas Tarde.

Blah Blah Blah...harry ...Harry...Harry...Y la Colonia Tovar...! Ya Nada Segun La Volatil Mente De Harry Podia Salir Peor...Peeero..

ok ok...madame puede traerme un cafe con un poco de alcohol por favor?-'-?y si tiene arsenico se lo agradeceria enormemente...

Ya El Pobre Chico Se Imaginaba Que La Cosa No Iba Bien Al Ver Los Ojos Furicos De Madame Light!!!

POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!! eres un insensible deberia sacarte a patadas de mi establecimiento... Cómo es posible que trates asi a esta hermosa chica...ninguno de sus anteriores novios hacia eso!!!! como se te ocurre???????...

Muchos Insultos Despues...y De Paso La Incursion De Varias Chicas.,,,Eso Sin Mencionar El Debate Que Dio Comienzo En El Pub...Solo Pudo Decir...

Excelente! Todos Contra Potter...

En Fin Un Gran Tachon En La Vida De Nuestro Heroe...

N/A: Creen Que Es Necesario Continuar? Pues No...No le Hare Eso Al Pobre Harry...

Horas Mas Tarde Y Milagrosamente Harry Pudo Salir Vivo De La Multitud Enardecida!!!!

Lugar: Bar Cabeza De Puerco

Personajes Involucrados: Ron Weasley...Harry Potter...Dean Thomas... Barman

En Un Ambiente Diferente Al De Nuestro Inicio... En Un Pub Donde Sólo Reina El Alcohol En Todas Sus Facetas Y Expresiones Posibles!!!! Encontramos A Un Divertido Barman Burlandose De 3 Simple Adolescentes...La Razon????? Solo Una...Maldito Despechooooooo!!!!

Las Mujeres Son Lo Peor Que Hay!!! Decia Un Prendido Harry A Los Chicos!!

Calmate harry...Le Decia Un Ojos Rojos Ron-.. !!!Tan malo no pudo haber sido, Buehhhh contando la cachetada que me dio hermione!!!

Creo que puedo brindar por eso que dices!! ..decia el pelirrojo con cara de circunstancias...cara q reflejaba la experiencia recien adquirida...

Pero Para Ponerle El Punto A la I Estalla Dean Por Un Lado...

y es que ustedes se creen que son los unicos???????

Contando el hecho de que el temperamento weasley la tomó conmigo!...

Sencillamente Atronadora...Esa Chica Equivale A 1 Sauce Boxeador...

Ginny pega como las bludgers..Pero la edicion especial de acero... a proposito ron como demonios sobreviviste???

En Eso El Barman Sólo Puede Dedicarles Una Gran Carcajada Y Dedicarse A Lo Que Mejor Sabe Hacer...

jejeje que idiotas son! ...tengo esto...es una cosecha muy buena...envejecido de odgen...el mejor Whiskey...

Los Chicos Se Le Quedan Viendo Con Una Expresion Sorprendida...Hasta Que Harry Grita

Traiga Yo Pago...!!!!!!!!!!!!

pero harry es whiskey!... le dicen de inmediato ron y dean hasta q harry los sorprende con una cruel realidad!!!

ron dean tan solo dos nombres...Ginny Y Hermione...

QUE SEAN 3 BOTELLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAA!!!!!

Un asustado barman trata de calmar los animos diciendoles

hey muchachos calma no es para tanto...

pero desistio al observar la cara de Dean y de Harry!!!

Oiga que no escuchó a ron?????????

vamos rapido!!!!!!!!!!!!

bueh tras dudarlo un poco...decidio hacer loq le pedian y les puso una botella de whiskey a cada uno!!!

Hablando del tema me pueden decir que demonios les paso?

un harry azul dice

Ron te cedo el honor!!!!!!!!

ron tras darse un tremendo trago de whiskey suspira y dice

Intente declararmele a hermione... pero creo que no le gustó... fuera del hecho de que la embarre...

que hiciste??? preguntan los 3!!

bueh la lleve a un claro del bosque prohibido... uno que hagrid me habia aconsejado... es un sitio agradable y muy bonito-...

vaya ronnie te luciste decia un divertido harry hasta q la cruel realidad le trajo de tiron al piso!!!

espera un momento...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LE HICISTE CASO A HAGRID??????????????????

dean con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas solo pudo tartamudear...hasta el barman se quedo helado...

si! se escuchaba bien! es el claro que esta por la ruta norte..cerca del campo..

Ron ahi no está el enjambre de Abejas? dijo Dean...

esas no son abejas dean...son Porzons...son mas endemoniadas q las abejas y duelen mucho sus pequeñas ponzoñas...murmuro harry con cara de susto----

harry desde cuando eres experto??? ...

Pues ..este yo...

recuerdas cuando jugamos contra ravenclaw????

que Cho me guiño un ojo y cai?????

estemmmmm pues...

aja...pues adivina donde fui a dar...

oh ok ok jejeje...

entonces que pasó? apuro dean...

pues organice un picnic ahi sin saber lo de los bichos esos...y todo iba a la perfeccion ella estaba encantada...ibamos por un postre y le estaba dando...fresas en la boca...hey no se burlen era perfecto...

hasta q un bicho de esos aparecio... dijo ron ensombreciendose de repente...

yo intente apartarlo...y no me fije en la cara de terror de ella y lo aplaste...

solo fueron segundos,,,,,,cientos de esos bicharajos aparecieron...y terminamos picados hasta la punta de los dedos...

Y el resto es historia...termine con una fresa en mi rostro una mano en la mejilla... y picaduras hast en el...

jajajajajajaja...dios..solo a hagrid y a ti se les ocurre...dean y a ti que te paso? decia el barman

pues...decia un dean algo ofuscado y muy rojo...este digamos que un ligero accidente ...me estaba besando con ginny y sin querer le mordi el labio...digamos que un poco fuerte...y bueh la lastime...el hecho es q trate de disculparme y ponerle hielo en los labios ...cosa q estaba funcionando hasta q no tengo ni la menor idea del por q me fui hacia adelante y el hielo termino en su garganta...el resto es perteneciente al pasado y a mis moretones...

jajajajaja!!!! ah!!! diossss----se reia ron...hastq de repente...

harry puedes agarrarme?????

por que ron??????

es q acabo de aterrizar en el hecho de que...este ser estaba con mi hermanita no???...

hummm cierto ron son novios no dean? decia harry quien no habia pillado la mirada asesina de ron...

dean le dijo a harry...este harry.,..creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aqui no te parece¿¿???----porque???le regreso harry...

no acabas de escuchar que este idiota estaba besandoa mi hermanita????????? dijo un furico ron

y eso que tiene de ma?...oh...OH!...Dios Ups...pero ya era tarde...

RONN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

QUIETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! HARRY!!!!!!!!!!! AUXILIO!

SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAMOS CONTANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH! HARRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! AYUDA!!!!!!!!!! MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UMBRIDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

espera un momento...Umbridge??????' dijo dean ... cierto le acompaño ron...para q la mencionas??...

en realidad no lo se dice dean...

...bueh...como sea...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ya ron basta! Petrificus Totalus...dijo un cabreado harry a los dos chicos...

Sientate en paz... Recuerda que por muy temperamental que sea ya es mayor... asi que calmado! me entendiste?

uhum..

ok ok...Finite...

gracias harry...Dijo Un Dean...calla q sera peor!!!!!!!!

el barmanq estaba muy entretenido con la escena...solo pudo agregar:

bueh ya muchachos...tengo que reirme de ustedes por ser unos cabezotas...pero en fin a todos nos pasa... y a ti q harry? te estas riendo de ron y dean y nada de tu fiasco...

de repente el corazon de harry dio muestras de seguir vivo...

Pues...este...wow creo q me llaman por alla! huida rapida...

todo sucedio muy rapido sillas botellas dean!! todo salio volando!! hasta q aparecio el ganador...

ah no hermano alto! petrificus totalus... no ron... mier...

jejejeje ven aqui pequeño habla...finite incantatem... decia un endemoniado ron

jejeje eso es potter hablaaaaa tenemos que burlarnos de ti tambien... le seguia dean...

hasta q vio la imagen del barman con un mazo por varita y decidio hablar...

ok bueh estaba con cho en el rincon de luz...

dijo esto en un susurro poco audible...pero q los chismosos oirian perfectamente...solo tuvo tiempo de taparse sus oidos mientras q los chicos se destornillaban en carcajadas

FUE IDEA DE ELLA!!!!!!!

jajajajajajajaja si claroooooooo... dijeron a coro!!!!!!!!!

bueh ya dejen de reiros...estabamos yq hablando...y de repente ella se extendio y perdi el hilo de la conversacion...cuando desperte ella seguia hablando...intente llamarla...y nada que paraba...de repente en la cuestion del momento olvide para que demonios la estaba llamando y fue justo en el momento en el q me presto atencion...no me dio tiempo a reaccionar y le dije q habia olvidado para q la llame...pues señores...hasta madame me dio con la escoba del local...

Hasta me amenazo de teñirse el pelo de rojo! con cara aflijida y a la vez contrariada...

Jajajajajajajajajaja dios...jajajaja que genio...jajaja.. decia dean...solo q ron empezo a taladrar su mente...

ya dean que no entendi!!!

Es para que se parezca a ti cabeza de chorlito... le dijo el barman

oh jajaja ok ok ok...se debe ver hermosa... Y Mas con mi look...todo sexy

dios barman sirveme otro trago... decia un derrotado harry

Y Así Transcurren Las Horas Para Nuestros Romeos...Trago Tras Trago En La Privacidad Del Cabeza De Puerco...En Donde Solo Habian 3 Reporteros De El Profeta Y Una Corresponsal De Diarios Amorosos... En Fin...Cuenta Una Cosa Personal Estando Ebrio Y Se Enterará Medio Mundo Magico...

ya mas tarde...

Anocheciendo En Hogsmeade:

Bueno Chicos Ya Es Hora De Que Regresen Al Castillo... decia un adormecido barman... hasta q Ron Se Levanta Ya Echo Mier... Y empieza...

Tu...escuchame bien tuuuuu...no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer! me oiste?????????

Ron estoy aca!!!! Decia un Paciente Barman...

Esa es la rocola magica...bueh como sea...ya vamos despues me metere en lios asi que vamos...

dean coge a ron y llevenlo al castillo...dean...dean?...demonios harry despiertalo y vayanse de una vez...definitivamente alcohol no es Para niños...

Luego De Unas 20 Rabietas Mas...

Ahora que hacemos? Pregunta Harry...

yo quiero decirle a ginny que la amo...Dice Un Dean Happy-----

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yo tambien le dire eso!!!!!! Dice Ron!!! Ginny Te Amo!!!!!!!!!!...

esteeeee ron-...creoq olvidas un ligero y pequeño detalle... es tu hermana... dice un harry

oh si es cierto...

oye que haces diciendo eso de mi hermanita!??? dice lanzandose a un dean desprevenido!!!!!!!!!

la pagaras...flipendo!"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! decia ron maquiavelico!!!!!!!!!!

Ron Ya Dejalo ...

y esa no es una varita...

este!!!

ah no??? no...

bueh en fin que hacemos?

ya vamonos a dormir... dijo harry...

jajajajajajajaja harry no bebas mas por dios... corearon dean y ron...

pues lo importante es entrar al castillo sin que nos pille el raquitico digo filch...decia harry luego...

ese debe estar ocupado con su gata, es un gran cochino...decia dean!!! estallan en risas...

ya basta de sueños zoofilicos con filch...urghhh dean q pesimo gusto hermano...snape aunque sea tiene el pelo largo... dijo un risueño ron

"Hay Pero Que Agua Tan Fria!" Con Los Heroes...

bueh en fin entremos por el pasadizo de la casa de los gritos... solto harry!

que¨??? estan locos??????????

ni a balazos entro ahi! y menos de noche!

no seas gallina y que demonios es un balazo? ah ya ni importa vamos...que ya empeze a ver cuadruple...siganme los buenos... dijo ron avanzando----

...se lo dices tu o yo? dice harry a dean...

Ron...Que???

Es Para El otro lado¬¬...

ups ok-----

bueh...

muchachos,...q fue ese ruido??? decia dean jeje...hey tu no estabas ebrio? nuu ya se me paso...escuche algo...sera un fantasma?

nah es remus con problemas,...al parecer tonks es mucho para el... jejejeje

Bueh en fin ya estamos dentro que hacemos...alguno recuerda la contraseña?...

este creo que era algo con patos... genial---esto es geniall...solos en el vestibulo de hogwarts ebrios...pensando en patos...

este bueh en fin que hacemos hay que moverse sino filch o su gata nos pilla...yo me voy a la cocina a ver q hago con mi hambre... dijo dean

ok nos vemos dean... .. corearon harry y ron...

harry que haras tu? pregunta ron una vez q quedaron solos...

pues descargar mi estomago en la torre de astronomia...y tu?? dice harry

me ire a dormir a la sala de los menesteres...

bueh ok nos vemos suerte...

...harry-..

si ron?

apurate hermano estas verde...

ok...

Y Asi Parten Las Empresas Individuales De Nuestros Heroes En Su Busqueda Por La Verdad La Justicia Y El Verdadero Amor...

UN Cabreado Harry Sale Y Contesta...Narrador man a ti q demonios te pasa???? o eres gay o sueñas con snape en tangas... calmate hermano...

este sehh harry tienes razon disculpa...me deje llevar...

definitivamente neruda y eloy blanco(poetas) no deberian permitirse como lectura... decia un harry mientras andaba ya verde...

10 vomitadas mas tarde...

dios nunca volvere a beber...y nunca mas por ti cho me escuchaste? decia un harry a la nada en lo alto de la torre de astronomia...

ululacion de lechuza...

pues a ver que hago... decia mientras cojia un pedazo de pergamino en el piso...al no ver tinta se cabreo...

que bien un pergamino...que mier...accio pluma y tintero... con una rapidez digna de Schumacher... aparecen los objetos zumbando...

wow a esto se le llama servicio!!! que rapidez... .. y sin nada mas q hacer si dispuso a escribir...

Carta a Las Mujeres de hogwarts...en especial a hermione a ginny y a cho...

Harry James Potter de chang...ronald weasley granger... y dean thomas weasley...si? eso es

pues que opino de ustedes y su condenado amor? pues ahi va

Pues El Amor Es Simplemente La Razon Por La Cual Una Persona Cambia Totalmente La Rutina Esa Que Llama Forma De Vida...

Es Ese Ser Abusivo Que Entra En Uno Sin Permiso Y El Muy Condenado Llega Mandando A Cada Organo Del Cuerpo Por Que el Es El Macho Jodaxxxx ,Y Lo Peor Es Que Uno Lo Recibe Con Los Brazos Abiertos (Que Gafo Es Uno Pana)...

El Amor Es Una Vaina Seria Me Disculpan Pero Alguien Tiene Que Sacarlos De Esa Paja Que Leen En Cada Pagina De Internet Barata Q Dice Q Es Lo Mejor Y Siempre Con Unos Corazones Q Peo! Pues No! El Amor Es El Sindrome De Idiotizacion Humana Mas Grande Que Hay Y El Q Se Atreva A Contradecirme Pes Que Se Joda Ya Es Mi Opinion...

Si Srs Como Ya Se Han Dado Cuenta Estoy Ostinado Resentido Y Arrecho Escribiendo Esta Vaina No Por Despecho Ya Que Gracias A Dios No Tengo Despecho Y Odio El Vallenato Magico (Brindo Por Eso) Solo Que Por Un Motivo Muy Especial Al Que LLamo Ser Victima De Ese Sindrome, Me Dio La Gana De Escribir Lo Que Pienso De El Amor

Y Si... Es Un Sentimiento..

Aja Es De Dos O Mas Personas...

Aja Dicen Que Es Dificil De Conseguir...

Aja (Y El Condenado Lo Sabe Ya Que LLega Jodiendo Y Amenaza Con Largarse Asi Que Uno Se Tiene Que Quedar Callado O Se Jode)

Pues Eso No Viene Al Caso...El Amor Es Un Tremendo Golpe A La Cabeza...Yo Digo Que El Amor Y La Gripe Hacen Lo Mismo.

Te Ponen La Cabeza Enorme Con Dolor.  
Te Oprime El Pecho.  
Te Congestiona Cada Parte Del Cuerpo.  
Te Pone En Un Estado De Embotellamiento Neurologico (Estupidez Activa)

Resumiendo Te Manda A Dar Una Vueltica A La Luna Y Quien Sabe Si Mas Alla...Lo Peor Es Que Asi Como LLega Asi Se Puede Ir.

El Amor Es Sencillamente Unico Y Que Te Pone Estupido ok...Tal Vez Sorprenda El Hecho De Que Cambie De Parecer Asi De Rapido Pero Es Que Pensando Y LLevando Este Analisis Mas Alla He Visto Que Puede Que Sea Una Estupidez O Todo lo Malo Que Se Les Pueda Ocurrir Pero Para El Ser Humano El Amor Sera Muchas Cosas...Quieren Un Ejemplo?

Pues Cuando Estamos Conociendolo Nos Parece Intrigante Y Algo Misterioso Pero Sin Embargo Posee Algo Q Nos Invita A Querer Profundizarlo..

Cuando Pasamos A Otro Paso Ahi Si Salimos Jodaxxx Con La Sonrisa Mas Grande Todo Felicidad...

Cuando LLegamos A La Tercera Etapa Es Ya La De Bifurcacion Es Donde Se Decide Si Se Continua O Si No...Es Decir Aqui Es Donde El Amor No Es Bello Hermoso Maravilloso

Y Lo Otro... Pasemos A La 4ta Etapa Primero Coño Felicitaciones Por LLegar Tanto... Y Aqui Si Han LLegado Experimentando El Amor Pues Felicidad Pero Si No Es Donde Viene La Etapa De No Comer..De LLorar.. De Pensar Desde Q Despiertas Hasta Q Duermes En Ese Coñito (Generalizando Los Sexos) Que Te Puso La Mente A Mil Y No Solo La Ment Seamos Realistas Esa Vaina Afecta Todo..

Hey Esto Q Voy A Decir No Sera De Agrado De Muchas Pero Seamos Realistas Quienes En La Mayoria De Los Casos Sufren Mas? Si Sres Acertaron...Las Mujeres...Hey No Es Q Nosotros Seamos De Piedra No No No...Es Q Somos Unos Condenados Cobardes Que Nos Cuesta Admitir Que Por Dentro Estamos Deseando Regresar Con Esa Q Por Determinado Tiempo Estuvo Con Nosotros"!

No Se Crean Jodaxxx He Visto Como Amigos Serios Se Han Vuelto Unos Bebes LLorones Por No Decir Nos Hemos...Y No Lo Digo Por Burla Para Nada Solo Recalco..Por Q Las Mujeres Lo Hacen? Debilidad? No Vale Solo Q Ellas Tienen Otra Mentalidad A Ellas No Le Cuesta Decir Las Cosas...

Por Eso Queridos Amigos Es Q Se Obstinan Cuando Tardamos Tanto En Decirle Una Verdad Q Ellas Hace Meses Saben...Como Q Nos Estudian Nah Q Cosas Bueno Me Estoy Desviando Del Tema Principal Si Srs Estoy Completamente Ido Loco O Lo Q Sea Q Esten Pensando Pero Alguien Tenia Q Hacerlo Y Si Vale...Preguntenme Si Me Gusta Tener El Sindrome De Idiotizacion Humano...Para Decirles Q Soy El Primer Pendejo En Tenerlo Y Si Vale Es Excelente Ojala No Le Consigan Cura A Esta Vaina Me Disculpan Mis Expresiones Pero No Pude Contenerme..Agradecedle A cho a ginny y a hermione Por Mi Inspiracion...

Cualquier queja de esto...se la tragan por idiotas...yo me voy dormir...

Unos Idiotas Enamorados...

una vez terminada la carta harry ya no pudo mas el sueño y sencillamente busco donde dormirse...

Eso es...asi se hace...bueh ya el sueño me esta matando...asi que bueh a dormir...a ver donde no vomite? aja aqui...dios...deberian decirle a las lechuzas que no hagan sus cosas aqui...en fin...adios mundo...

Lo Que Nuestro Joven Potter Nunca Esperó...Fue Que A La Mañana Siguiente Seria El Texto Mas Leido En Todo Hogwarts,Junto Al Reportaje Del El Profeta Y De Diarios Amorosos...Textos Que Acabarian Con Su Ya De Por Si Corta Vida Amorosa...La De El Y La Otros Dos Idiotas Que Pillo Filch Esa Noche...

Dean Thomas Fue Encontrado Acariciandole Las Lolas A Un Cuadro En El 2do Piso...Alegando Que Eran Peras Y Que Tenia Hambre...Castigado Por Un Mes...

Ronald Weasley Luego De Que Madame Pomfrey Descartara Un Problema Mental..Fue Castigado Por 2 Meses Por Corretear En La Puerta Del Despacho De El Profesor Snape..Alegando Que Queria Una Cama Para Dormir En paz...

sencillamente un final aparatoso para nuestros heroes...algo que ninguno esperaba...

Ese Dia Una Estrella Brilló En El Espacio...

Un Bebe Lloró En Su Cuna...

Un Ave Nacio De Su Cascaron...

Y Un Cabreado James Potter Se Revolcaba En Su Tumba...

End

Grazie...Este Cuento Se Acabo...Como Les Dije...Fue Algo Momentaneo Y Una Total Locura jejeje...Sin Mas Que Decirles Me Despido...Acepto Criticas Sean Buenas O Malas...Total Los Que Iran Urgente Al Baño Por las Malas Criticas Seran Ustedes Muejejeje!!!!xD

Angelo!.


End file.
